Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem
by Crystal56
Summary: A horror story perfect for all occasions... and all people... I suck at summaries, don't I? Next chapter of horror is up!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH, Eternal Darkness and anything else you think you have heard before, except new character.  
  
ETERNAL DARKNESS: SANITY'S REQUIEM  
  
Edward: (beginning) Flesh… Bone… Bound together with the oddest magicakal incantation. This wretched book is where it all began so long ago… Before time…before humanity… I am Doctor Edward Forest. I am a clinical psychologist. I am also dead... This is not my story, nor even the story of the Forest family. It is the story of humanity. Like it or not, believe it or not as you will. Your perceptions will not change reality, but simply color it. Humanity has been on the edge of extinction for two millennia. Ignorant of so much and dependent on so few. The Guardians grow restless. Their time, once again, near. Whether by fate of misfortune, my family has crossed their path, and they didn't take kindly to it. Their attention turns to my granddaughter, for she is the last of my true lineage, and the last hope for humanity…  
  
Prelude: A death in the family**  
  
(I rush over to the barred door and bang on it desperately)  
  
Max: (Madly screaming from the other side of the door): May the rats eat your eyes!! The darkness comes!!  
  
(My grandfather's spirit appears behind me and walks up to me, as I heard a ringing)  
  
Edward: Remember me, Alex?  
  
(I woke up in my room, hearing my phone ringing. I looked at my clock; it said 3:33A.M. I pick up the phone.)  
  
"Uh…hello?" I asked.  
  
"Miss Katy Forest/Kaiba?" A voice replied.  
  
"Uh, yeah? Who's this?" I asked.  
  
"This is Inspector Largesse of the Rhode Island Police. I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's been...an accident...with your grandfather." He said.   
  
"I'll be on the next flight out, but I won't be alone. And why didn't you call my brother instead?" I asked.  
  
"We only found mentioning of you as family," he said. I woke my brothers, and we left at once.   
  
We arrived at our Grandfather's mansion and oddly enough, Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristen, and Duke joined my brothers and me. Yugi and I were dating, so I understood his support, but everyone else? Wow. Yugi sat next to me on the plane to Rhode Island.  
  
"Katy, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes love, I'm ok," I replied.  
  
"No, you're not, your grandfather died. How close were you?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Well, he was there. I visited him every year. He was mom's dad, so he knew he married into the clans, dad hated that. That's partially why I left, but Grandpa always stood by me," I said, "He changed these past five years though." Yugi nodded, then leaned over and kissed me. He had had a slight growth spurt, so he was now just taller than I was. I grinned sadly as he released me.  
  
"I'm here for you no matter what the news," he said. I snuggled closer.  
  
I know. He kissed my hair.  
  
"Hey, are we there yet?" Joey asked.  
  
  
  
I went inside first, my brothers, boyfriend, and friends waiting outside, for now. I met the officer who had called me.  
  
"Ahhh, Miss Forest... I'm pleased to meet you. I trust you had a pleasant trip?" He asked, shaking my hand.  
  
"Umm... Yes, I suppose so, considering..." I replied.  
  
"Yes, my condolences. This is most unpleasant. It's a shame we couldn't meet under brighter circumstances," he replied.  
  
"Yes, it is... Can we get this over with?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. This way. But I must warn you. It's not a pleasant sight... I'm afraid there's not much to see..." He informed me. I followed him into the library. He motions for me to look ahead. I glance around the corner and begin to cry, and I also threw up. The body was covered in a sheet, which had blood covering the immediate area. I noticed our clansmen ring, given to all non clansmen marrying into our clans.  
  
"Miss Forest... Is...That your grandfather, Edward?" he asked. I was sobbing as I wiped my face on a towel.  
  
"Yes... It's him... He's wearing our family ring... I don't understand. Why are you showing me this? Can't you check dental records or something? What is wrong with you?" I asked in a bit of rage.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry... It's my job, lady. You're the only relative he ever mentioned, and no, we can't check dental records... There's no head... Ah, none of this makes sense. There's no sign of intrusion, and there was certainly a lot of force used here. I've never seen anything like this in my twenty years on the force. We have no evidence, except for the body, and what's left doesn't say much. Ahh... We don't have a single clue..." He said angrily.  
  
"Well, you better find out who did this. I'm not leaving Rhode Island until you do. There must be some clue in this old mansion revealing what happened. I want answers..." I said.  
  
"So do I... I wish I had some..." he said, then informed me I was free to remain, the house and everything was mine, paid off and such. They had to clean everything up though. I had a large sum of money from the bank also. The cop left, but I wouldn't leave.  
  
Crystal: This is the first thing I have posted, read and review, and please, no flaming!!!!!!! 


	2. Pious

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh, Eternal Darkness;Sanity's Requim or anything else familiar, except for the original character.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER...  
  
I stood in front of the mansion. I wouldn't leave even if I wanted to, something was calling me. I went into the dining room; the room adjoined to the room with the piano, Seto was there.  
  
"Are you ok, Katy?" he asked. (Hold me, talk, leave me be for now.)  
  
"Could you hold me please?" I asked. He smiled and took me into his arms, murmuring comforting words in Dragon Tongue. I smiled as he kissed my hair, and released me. He had changed for the better, and I loved my brother for that.   
  
"You better get going if something's calling you and all," he said kindly. I nodded and went into the piano room, Yugi was there.  
  
"I know this is hard for you love. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked. (Hold me, talk, kiss, leave me be.) I went forward into his open arms. He held me and leaned against a wall for support. He sang to me an old song as he rocked me slightly, caressing my hair and holding me close. I snuggled against his chest for comfort. He smiled.  
  
"I love you," he said, "I'll always be with you."   
  
"I know. It's just hard right now Yugi. I loved my grandfather." I said. He hummed the song this time, rocking me gently until I relaxed.  
  
"See, you can relax Katy. Now you better find the source of that call," he instructed, "come back if you need me." He gave me a final hug and a kiss on the cheek and finally released me. I went up the stairs that were in the main room, but the door to the second floor was locked. I tried the key, but it broke.  
  
"Joey got himself locked up there Katy. I'm trying to find the other key, you just broke the first," Mokuba called at the bottom of the stairs, partially joking.  
  
"That's fine I guess, as long as he doesn't break anything," I said, eying the door.  
  
"I won't. It's too scary up here so I'd be too afraid," Joey called from the other side of the door. I smiled and headed downstairs again. I went into the library/living room where Tristen and Tea were.  
  
"Hey Katy. Do you need to sit down for a minute and talk?" Tea asked.  
  
Yes," I said. I sat down next to Tea and Tristen began to tell me of their observations about this room and the study in the back of the library. I decided to check this out. I thanked them and they said they'd do it anytime.   
  
"Hello Katy. I was just telling Tristen about this clock. It doesn't work properly. We want to help you in any way possible, so I thought it was significant. Can I help anymore with anything?" he asked.  
  
"I need a hug," I said weakly and he laughed.  
  
"Anything for instruction," he said, "or attention."  
  
"No, I'd go to my boyfriend for that," I said. He grinned, but hugged me anyways. I went to the clock and turned the hour hand to try and fix it. As soon as it landed on 3:33p.m., and a door opened behind me. Duke stared in amazement.  
  
"Um... hey, I heard to door, I'll go and see who it is with everyone. You check out the room, or what ever it is. I'll tell the others what you found," Duke said, then ran out to tell everyone. I also had the feeling he wouldn't let anyone back here, so I had some privacy. This was after all, my grandfather. I walked in; it seemed like quite a long hallway, until I arrived at what seemed like a private study. It had pictures and documents on the wall and lots of books on the shelves and some on the desk. One on the desk caught my eye, along with a sword on the wall opposite the desk, but I'd focus on that sword later. The book was large and leather bound and it looked like a book that was what grandfather had focused on. I slowly opened the book and I immediately sensed a connection to the book, a deep one. I also sensed death's presence around the book. What was this? I began to read the book, it was in a diary sort of format, and I saw my grandfather's handwriting. I began to read it, interested fully, maybe there was a clue. It was a letter to me!!  
  
Dearest Katy,  
  
If you are reading this, I have died. In my time with this destiny, I have learned what many people should never have to know, about fear, death, hatred, and power. But now the completion of this burden and destiny passes onto you, for you and you alone to complete. If you have friends to help you complete this task, but be wary of this, evil rests everywhere. I have learned about fear in ways that would break the hardest man into sobs and fear everything about life. They would even learn there were worst things than death. I paused in my reading. This was different that the grandfather I thought I knew. I wiped my eyes, and I hadn't realized I was crying a little. I looked down to continue.  
  
If you do come to read this, know I must have failed. You must find all the chapters of the struggle against the darkness and finish what I had begun. If you read on my granddaughter, you will learn what fear really is. I am sorry. the letter ended there, signed by my grandfather. I turned the page and saw an old sheet. It looked like the first chapter page.  
  
"Grandfather, you should have told me. Of course I would have loved to help in any way I could of," I murmured and I began to read the page.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
The tome opens.  
  
"To think that once I could not see beyond the veil of our reality... to see those who dwell behind. My life now has purpose, for I have learned the frailty of flesh and bone... I was once a fool," a strange voice spoke. I watched as the picture started to move.  
  
Pious: Rest the men, they will need their strength. Make sure they take enough water, and are in high spirits. Today's battle was but one of many if we are to complete our mission. (One of two soldiers leave.)  
  
Other soldier: Do you really believe that is exists, Centurion?  
  
Pious: I don't doubt our Emperor's beliefs... or his orders, but if we are to retrieve the artifact, then we must be strong... and patient...   
  
(The other soldier departs.)  
  
Voice: (Male) Come to us... Pious Augustus (Pious follows the voice, drawing out his gladius.)  
  
Voice: (Female) Come to us... Pious Augustus...  
  
(After watching him go through the desert, he came upon a site with five monoliths arranged in a circle, with one bearing the runes of the three Ancients. As he enters the circle, yellow light leaps from the stones, connecting them in a pentagon. Pious walks to the center of the ring. The light flies towards him and teleports him from the area.)  
  
Pious was taken inside the hill by these stones. In front of him was a corridor and dead bodies. He went forward and then the zombies came alive. He killed them, finishing them off with a special move. Then he went into the next room. As I was watching this, I had a sudden feeling of dread, like this man, Pious, had been the cause of all of this. He had gotten much farther when I was lost in thought. He was now at a room where a statue of him was and was instructed by a mysterious voice to destroy it, to learn targeting. Then he was heading into another corridor. Then, after time had passed and more zombie deaths, he arrived in a room with three artifacts. A blue one, a red one, and a green one. He chose the middle blue one and collapsed as blue lightning leaps out of the artifact and filled him. It burst out of his hands and eyes and he was screaming. Pious grabs one of the pedestals and struggles to his feet. He is a new name, Pious the Liche. His skin is ravaged. His armor is black. The picture began to freeze.  
  
Pious: Aeons have passed since then, and I have learned much. All at once I understood. The forces of the multiverse all made sense, under the transcending power of Ulyaoth. No mountain too high. No city too far. Face me and you will surely perish! (He glances up at me, the picture freezes!) I screamed. PURE EVIL!!!  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Crystal: Read and review!!! NO flaming if at all possible... 


	3. Ellia

Disclaimer:I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh, Eternal Darkness, or anything else that seems familiar, only the original new character is mine.  
  
Chapter 2: Binding of the Corpse God...  
  
I was being held by Yugi. He was cradling me on the floor, the tome open in my lap.  
  
"Shh...Katy, It's ok," he said, rocking me gently. Seto and Mokuba were there also.  
  
"What is this book?" Seto asked and I snapped the tome shut.  
  
"It's mine. He left it for me. I just fell asleep I guess, and I just had a nightmare," I said telling a flat out lie.  
  
"Yeah right. You saw something horrific in that book. I sense evil coming form it," Seto said and plucked it out of my arms, opening it.  
  
"Seto," Yugi warned.  
  
"There's a letter and a few pages of writing, then it's blank! There's a chapter listed on the first blank page. What scared you so bad?" Seto asked.  
  
"I said it already, a nightmare," I said blankly. Mokuba sat down beside Yugi.  
  
"Katy, I know it had something to do with this book, what did you see?" Mokuba asked gently.  
  
"I can't tell you yet Mokuba. It's just I need to do this thing," I said, sighing in Yugi's arms.  
  
"Oh, because Grandpa sort of made a last request to you?" he asked.  
  
"Sort of Mokuba. It's confusing, but I'll be okay. I was just startled, that's all," I replied.  
  
"Ok, big sister. I believe you," he said and stood up.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba. Seto, put my book down," I instructed.  
  
"All right and if you want to know, Mai arrived to give support. This place is getting crowded," Seto said, tapping Mokuba's shoulder. Then they left, but Yugi still held me gently.  
  
"Are you ok? Are you sure you're ok?" Yugi asked, kissing my cheek.  
  
"I'm fine love. Thank you for caring. This is something I need to do. I'll ask if I need something," I murmured into his chest. He laughed, and then slowly helped me up.  
  
"All right, just know that I'm more than happy to help no matter what," he said.  
  
"Don't get me started. I'm still depressed," I said, "Grandfather."  
  
"It'll be ok. I'd better go make sure Joey still lives," he said jokingly.  
  
"Don't joke, please," I said, "Not about that. We might have to break down the door."  
  
"Fine, not a joke in this house, it's too creepy anyways," he said, kissing my forehead, then left. I had to find the next chapter. I opened the book to the page, chapter 2, it was blank. The chapter page had to be in this room. I glanced around, looking behind me, then around the room. I saw an odd piece of furniture, like the old ones used to hold secret stuff. I moved it so that it opened, then looked inside. Ah ha! The chapter page! I put it on the book and it glimmered. The words Mantorok floated up and a female appeared to be reading some sort of book. I began to hear my grandfather's voice this time, and I began to read.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Edward: I cannot say what was the true beginning, nor am I sure of its end, so perhaps here is the best place to start. I am reminded of ideas I first encountered in Sir James George Frazer's book, "The Golden Bough: A Study in Magic and Religion". We are overwhelmed by our very human need to weave a web of meaning where there may be none. Since time immemorial, ancient peoples have dresses up their lack of knowledge as gods and demons. I have discovered that sometimes, the fates of gods and mortals intertwine, and legends are born...  
  
In a temple somewhere…  
  
  
  
Ellia: (Reading.) Thy time is done, Great Ancient. Forever in shadow will you be, Master of Chaos, and to fade to nothing in obscurity will be thy fate. My master has planned many millennia for this day. It is true the chaos of all things that you must now be entombed amongst the beings of flesh and bone.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Pious: ...You have a great monument here, Mantorok. It is a pity that no one will recognize it as yours... (Invokes a spell of some sort, but it looked nine point of purple alignment, Mantorok alignment and it was a binding spell.)  
  
Pious: May the darkness claim thee, crawling chaos and damned beast! No longer will thy reign be kept over the Ancients you have kept imprisoned. Thou has seen the last of this world.  
  
(I watched as purple lightning streaks from Pious to the pillars suspended above Mantorok. One by one, the gigantic pillars drop into Mantorok's mass of flesh, blood sprouting at each impact, Mantorok roaring in pain. How sad.)  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Ellia: Not even these mythical fables can keep me amused. There has to be something to do around here. I only wish that something that fantastic, and of higher purpose, could happen to me.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
I was locked upstairs. Geeze, how could I of been this stupid? My name's Joey Wheeler. I remained by the door for like, 30 minutes, trying to open it without breaking it. Then I gave up and Mokuba said he'd look for the spare key, because Katy had just broken the other one, if there was a spare key. I started walking down the hallway to the corner. I turned and saw a... GHOST! I let out a yelp of surprise. It looked like a he, and he was just ignoring me, standing there, straight across from a wall. He was fat and see-through.  
  
"Um... Mr. Ghost?" I asked. He remained still, didn't even flinch. He looked a little like the Kaiba family group, more like Katy though, but Katy wasn't chubby. I gave up, going to sit back near the door. I wasn't about to explore elsewhere when there were spooky ghosts about. Geeze.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Ellia approaches Mantorok's body, as it continues to writhe in its death throes.  
  
Temple Guards: Stop!! Don't go near it!!  
  
I watched as Ellia turned to see the two guards behind her. Suddenly, tentacles shoot out of the darkness and grab the two guards, dragging them to their death. Ellia gasped in horror. Pious then appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She stares at him in horror.  
  
Pious: So, you are reduced to feeding on flesh and bone, Mantorok. How the mighty have fallen. You will surely fester for millennia to come. A slow torturous fate, for thee... (turns to Ellia) You had best leave, young fool, or you will find yourself as food for the DEAD GOD!  
  
Pious left. Ellia watches as he fades. All of a sudden, purple light leaps from the statue in front of Mantorok, knocking her out. She slowly comes to and is vaguely aware of a man standing over her.  
  
Man: You are one of the chosen many, flesh and blood.  
  
  
  
Ellia's vision fades, and she's now reclining on the steps, stirring to consciousness.  
  
Man: It is now your destiny to fight the Eternal Darkness. (The man is now holding a glowing object in his hands.)  
  
Man: I give you a gift in return for an obligation. The gift is your life, sweet dancer, the obligation is this.   
  
(Ellia now holds the object in her hands.)  
  
Man: You hold one of Mantorok's hearts. The Essence of the Corpse God. To some it is a source of great power. From those people you must defend it, lest they use it to destroy what little brightness your world has left in it. Guard it well...  
  
The man departs. The heart of Mantorok is sucked into Ellia's chest. She screams and purple light pours from her eyes. It soon subsides and she stands. I watched her move as she completed getting the door on the other side open by inserting a staff into hole. She ran to the other side and into the door. She was grabbed by guards and Pious met her there... dead end...  
  
Pious: Fool! You should have run! Instead you will die! Where is the essence of Mantorok?  
  
(Ellia says nothing.)  
  
Pious: Where is it? I will not ask again!!  
  
(Ellia remains silent.)  
  
Pious: Very well, then. You will succumb to the horrors of oblivion.  
  
Pious invokes colored lightning, which sucks the life out of Ellia dropping her to the ground, dead. Pious's face stares forward, and then I closed the book.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Crystal: If you're not scared now, you must have balls of steel... I guess... 


	4. Anthony

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Eternal Darkness, or anyhting else familiar, only the original new character is mine!!! All Mine!!!  
  
Mantorok was the guardian ancient of chaos, binding the other 3 ancients. His blackened heart now held by a girl named Ellia. Now she would have to avoid Pious and his servants for many millennia to come. I did have a sort of suspicion about Mantorok, but that could wait. I had to stop the ancient that was trying to come through now. My name is Katy Forest/Kaiba. I had the urge to go now and recover the artifact, but I knew better, nothing happened without reason, without cause. Mantorok was bound and trapped in his layer, unable to leave.   
  
It made me sad in some ways, but not really. He was forced to feed on flesh and bone. I realized that I was crying softly, so I quickly dried my eyes and blew my nose on a tissue. Tears can wait until later. \  
  
I needed to find the next chapter page. Would it be in this room? Or would it be upstairs? I went out to investigate a bit. It was empty, and then I heard soft talking in the dining room and Joey's occasional knock on the door. I looked at the clock, there was something! It was a key to the dresser upstairs. Unfortunately, the upstairs key was still broken though. I'd fix it, if I knew how or went to a locksmith, but I wouldn't leave until this was over. Yugi came out and asked if I was hungry. I realized I wasn't.  
  
"No, not right now, I'm just looking for something," I said. He smiled and went back in. I was so fortunate to have Yugi as a boyfriend.   
  
"Hey Kiddo," a voice said. I turned to face Mai.  
  
"Not hungry?" I asked, sticking the key in my pocket.  
  
"Neither are you, by the looks of it. Are you ok?" she asked, "its hard loosing well-known family."  
  
"I know. I miss him; my grandfather meant so much to me. I can't believe he's gone," I said, "but what does that have to do with you not eating?"  
  
"This and that. I knew about him, your grandfather, I heard about him, brilliant, but withdrawn to all but family and a little mad," she said.  
  
"Yes, a little mad. He was always nice to me though when asked for help. I'm assuming they told you I'm not leaving until I find my grandfather's murderer?" I asked and she nodded.  
  
"Listen Kiddo, he was found without a head, all bloody and torn. I wouldn't suggest trying to find that type of murderer without the police," Mai said.  
  
"The police said they wanted answers, but there was none to be found," I said.  
  
"And they searched everywhere?" she asked.  
  
"They said they did," I replied, "but they found next to nothing."  
  
"Okay kiddo. Just make sure you don't get hurt. You know Seto and Yugi worry," she said. I headed back to the room. Then I saw it, next to the sword, another chapter, the very next one! Here we go again.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Pious stands in the portal chamber of his Ancient. He casts a 5-point Magical pool, and a vision swims into view. Ulyaoth appears as a flowing veil of red electricity. He speaks in a smooth and haughty voice...  
  
  
  
Pious: I am your servant, my lord, as always. That and nothing more...  
  
Ulyaoth: Yes, that and nothing more... What revelations do you bring me?  
  
Pious: My meditations reveal a flaw in our plan...  
  
Ulyaoth: OUR plan, Augustus? Mantorok is a shadow ebbing in the light of our glory. It and the others are slow... Weak... Bound by the realm of a Universe. Unable to unite against a common foe they will fall, one by one. Unfortunately, this is beyond your understanding. The binding of Mantorok will seal their fate as its power over us diminishes. Such an irony that the Keeper itself be imprisoned within the walls of its own magic.   
  
Pious: And what of its essence? Is that not the core of its remaining power?  
  
Ulyaoth: Upon my seeping into the corporeal world, I will be the dominant over all, Mantorok included. Your worries are unfounded. You must turn your attention to Charlemagne the Frank. His continued presence within the world is far more serious to our cause.  
  
Pious: As you wish, my Master. He will be dead before the week is out.  
  
***FLASH***   
  
Edward: From my research, it is apparent that the endeavors of mankind are mere puppetry at the hands of the Ancients. Whenever a king vows reform, the Ancients move quickly to stifle it. Under the auspices of Emperor Charlemagne the Frank, the new Holy Roman Empire was at the height of its power.  
  
The stilled picture comes to life. A young boy is being given a message by a monk.  
  
Monk: (beginning in Latin) Deliver this to out lord and Emperor, Charlemagne the Frank. No one but him must see it. There are words for his eyes only. At once!  
  
The boy, named Anthony, takes the scroll and the monk leaves. I see him take a few steps, then makes sure no one's looking. He ducks into a corner. He opens the scroll, seeing mystical symbols on it; then is struck down by a blot of yellow magic. He clutches his head.  
  
Anthony: What sorcery is this? A spell? I am bewitched! If this was meant for Charlemagne... then what will become of him? I have to warn him of this treachery!  
  
He heads off in the direction of Charlemagne, towards the monastery...  
  
As soon as he arrives at the monastery, he asked a monk where Charlemagne was. He was told that Charlemagne was in a meeting with the High Bishop, in the room on the left, but the door was locked; there was no way in without the key. Anthony needed to find a way in, needed to find the key. He ran to the front of the church and noticed a coffin. He opened the coffin only to see a bloody body, torn and mutilated. He almost threw up. I looked at my hand, it was shaking slightly. Another monk came up to Anthony.  
  
"Thank you for finding this treachery for us. It hurts me most deeply to know there are traitors among us in the church. Here young man, you had better take this sword for your own protection," the monk told him, handing him a small sword. Then Anthony headed up some stairs near the entrance. He was transported to another world or it seemed like another world. He walked up the pathway and saw two statues. The broken one which was Augustus and across from that one was Ellia. Anthony went forward and took the Tome of Eternal Darkness, the one I had now! It flashed the lives of Pious and Ellia, what they did and then he was back on the stairs.  
  
He went up them again, this time for real, but once he got to the top, he collapsed slightly. He was starting to rot, or something.  
  
"What's happening to me?" he wondered aloud, "I must hurry." He searched the bookcases and finding nothing, continued on. He came to a room full of zombies!! He also saw a monk was being attacked by these zombies, so he began to fight them off and saved the monk. With gratitude, the monk gave him a two handed broadsword and a vase with something in it. The monk said he'd remain here, for now he felt it was fairly safe. Anthony took a closer look at the vase, and accidentally dropped it. He picked up the three broken pieces and kept them. The he saw something nearby on the floor, he picked it up and it was a rune! A zombie must have dropped it. Then he found another vase with nothing in it, but he had broken it anyways. He also found a stone tablet. He also searched the nearby bookcases and found three pieces of another vase, so he mixed them to put them together. Anthony continued on, collecting runes and tablets and defeating zombies, solving puzzles. Then he found a scroll and it taught him a spell! It was a repair spell! Lucky bastard… Anyways, he repaired the broken vase, and went back to the monk, and made sure each vase had filled with water. Then he went back and placed them on the stone tablet, ultimately opening the door. Inside was the head bishop!!!   
  
"I thank you for returning to me my book boy. I will let you die quickly for it!" He said and Anthony had to fight off two Ulyaoth demons, and beheaded the monk, while struggling to regain sanity along the way. He saw the key and immediately picked it up, heading back to rescue Charlemagne. As soon as he exited, the spell once again took effect upon him. It rotted him further, and he knew he had little time. He arrived at the stairs only to see a demon, one that had three heads. He made short work of the demon creature and headed down the stairs to finally open the door…  
  
(Anthony enters the visiting chamber and sees Charlemagne's blackened corpse on the ground, with several monks surrounding him.)  
  
Anthony (anguished): NOOO! Charlemagne!  
  
(The spell he is under ignites once again.)  
  
Anthony: I have failed you…  
  
(Anthony collapses to the ground next to his lord. The monk in charge speaks.)  
  
Monk: You are a fool for trying to save him, Anthony! His fate was decided many centuries ago, as is the fate of this world. Despite your faith, there is little to save you from the power of Ulyaoth!!  
  
(As he speaks the name of his ancient, a spindly evil creature, a Bonethief, bursts out of the Monk's chest. The creature becomes a still page…)  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Crystal:Read and Review, trust me, it'll get weirder. 


	5. Fluff and Filler

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Eternal Darkness or any familiar item... except, as I repeated numerous times, my ORIGINAL Character.....  
  
I looked up from the book, shaking my head. It was sad. I closed the tome, just for a moment, in amazement and disbelief. Then I realized that I now knew the spell Anthony did!! So anything the people I am reading about in was of spells, what they learn and held within the tome as such is passed onto me. I quickly used the spell of repair and fixed the broken key. Time to get Joey out from upstairs and maybe there would be another chapter page. I headed up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?" I asked, drawing out the key.  
  
"Yeah, but there's creepy stuff up here. I'm hungry!" he complained. I unlocked the door, and Joey stared. Then he cheered, bolting down the stairs towards the smell of food. Yugi then came out a door and upstairs to join me. He had turned into his other self for some reason. I sort of stared for a moment, he blushed.  
  
"Oh, well, I did this… so I could protect you better," he said, which I didn't see as a true explanation at all. He must have been fighting with Seto again, the idiots. "Anyways, may I come with? I heard the toilet was up here." I nodded, completely unsure of what would be up here. He took my hand; then we headed down the hallway. As we turned, Yugi gasped. I looked over, and saw a ghost. The ghost or spirit or whatever turned and looked directly at me, then walked through a wall. I ran up to the spot he walked through, and ran my fingers all around the wall until I found the old outline of a door. It had been covered up for some reason. I looked down this hall, and saw a rune barrier blocking the old stain glass window. I hadn't really noticed the barrier before. I knew where the bathroom was though, and Yugi needed it. I went in first, to make sure it was safe, and I was drawn towards the bathtub.   
  
FLASH  
  
I saw myself in the bathtub, I was naked and my blood was filled in it. I was on my side on my head and my arms were on the sides of the tub. I heard a scream.  
  
FLASH  
  
I was back, and Yugi was cradling me in his arms, and I was crying and trembling.  
  
"What did you see?" he asked.  
  
"I was… in the tub… dead… blood… mine… in tub…" I cried shakily, and Yugi's grip tightened on me and whether he wanted it to or not, it happened. I snuggled closer against him. It must have been a sanity effect or something.  
  
"It's okay, it's alright. I won't let it happen to you. No, never," he said, and kissed my hair.  
  
"This… has been… hard… now… I think I'm scared… but I don't know why," I murmured.  
  
"Then stop what you're doing, don't continue. Leave it be. I don't want you to do this thing of yours if it is killing you," he said, worry apparent in his voice.  
  
"No… I must… The effect… it'll wear off…" I said. He took me outside the bathroom and sat me down outside. Then he went back in. A minute later, I heard the toilet flush and the sink run. Yugi came back outside and took me into his arms again.  
  
"Well, then do what you think you must do. But do it as quick and as well or better. Yami doesn't seem to think you have a lot of time to complete what you're trying to complete. He senses danger coming here, from somewhere. Katy, don't get yourself hurt," Yugi said, then tilted my head towards his and kissed me gently. He slowly drew me in deeper, and I melted against him, relaxing and wanting him. He smiled against my lips as he kissed me.   
  
"Oh Yugi," I muttered. He stroked my back and hair as he kissed me. I parted my lips on a moan and he smiled and broke the kiss.  
  
"I'm still here is you need me," he said, "but I'll be downstairs." He helped me up, kissed me again, the left. I then headed into the bedroom next door, my resolve full. I saw some flint and some ammo, and I took it. Then I went to the dresser, and found a drawer open. The dresser key I had was for another dresser. I saw a pistol and a CHAPTER page. I took them both and then dashed down the stairs. I had carried the book with me, but I preferred to read in my grandfather's study.  
  
WHAM! I ran smack dab into Seto.  
  
"Ow," he said as we picked ourselves up off the floor.  
  
"Sorry bro," I said hastily, then picked up my book and started to leave.  
  
"Katy?" he asked. I turned around.  
  
"Yes?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay? You seem like a change has taken place in you," he said, and I forced a smile.  
  
"I'm fine. I haven't found anything worthwhile yet. But I think I will soon, no matter how unrealistic it is. I shall keep my promise. I won't leave until I find out whom or what killed our grandfather," I said.  
  
"That's odd, because his will never did mention me or Mokuba. Some grandfather he turned out to be," Seto said.  
  
"Shut up, one word more against him and you will be black and blue for a month. I swear it!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," he said, "geeze." I marched back to the study. My grandfather was a great guy. He had taken me in once our parents were in the accident and I had managed to escape stepfather's house. Well, I sort of was almost run over as a small child by Mr. big shot, and he took me in as his daughter, not knowing my family was still alive or the fact that I was heading elsewhere when I ran from home, 'cause I was blind. Seto thought I was dead, and made Mokuba think that too. He knew I was alive, he just didn't accept it, and he disowned me. Anyhow, Mr. Kaiba took me in, fearing scandal, and that was how I got the last name Kaiba. Then I managed to run away, and ended up at Yugi's family game store, I was 4 by then. I was waiting for someone from the tree of Portals to come and take me home. That was how I met Yugi for the first time, but of course, he was only 6 at the time, and didn't remember me later on when I returned here. I had been picked up, but went back to see my grandfather, who had known what would happen to my parents and to Seto and Mokuba. But since Seto never made a move to find him all the way out in Rhode Island, America, he never made a move to find Seto either.   
  
I did, and he took me in and I learned all sorts of things. I went through a good high school because he paid for it, along with my caretakers. I was only 10 when I graduated high school, but that's another story in itself. It was time to continue. I opened the book, and continued to read.  
  
A/N: Crystal56: Romance at its best and an explanation that really wasn't needed... Please Read and Review, I'll hopefully finish the next chapter before I am old and grey. 


	6. Karim and Chandra

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Eternal Darkness

**(The Tome opens to a picture of a man walking through the desert.)**

**Edward (voiceover): Dreams... modern psychology offers only unproven theories... Some see them as the meaningless tossing and turning of a brain settling into a restless sleep. Others see them as laden with symbols of our unconscious desires. To still others, dreams represent the upwelling of the archetypes, normally hidden deep within the recesses of the collective human unconscious... Of one thing I am certain. After a brush with the Ancients however, our dreams metamorphosize into nightmares...**

**(Karim trudges through the desert, half-exhausted. He glances up at the scorching sun, and recalls the events which brought him here. He remembers his encounter with Chandra in her audience room.)**

**Karim: I have implored you for years, yet you ignore all my advances. You dominate my dreams, and I can think of nothing else. I fear I desire you a hundred times more then you love me...**

**Chandra: My life has become a waking dream, Karim. For weeks I have dreamed of an ancient treasure so precious that it changes all life around it. It must be mine, Karim. If you truly desire me, as you say, then you will find this for me. Bring this treasure to me, and I will be yours. Both our dreams will come true...**

**Karim: I need nothing more than you. You have enthralled me to the point where I can think of nothing else... Promise. If I leave you, you will not forget about me...**

**Chandra: You need not worry. I desire nothing more than the treasure that I seek. Leave now, Karim, and I shall await you.**

**(With a close-up of Chandra's mysterious eyes, the scene fades back to the desert, and Karim comes upon the circle of five monoliths that Pious had found centuries ago.)**

**Voice (distant): Karim...**

**(Karim enters the circle of monoliths and is teleported away by yellow lightning from the stones.)**

I watch as he is taken to a place that looks where Pious once was, I watch as he makes his way through the catacombs, defeating Zombies and monsters of all sorts! He found some new ruins and spells and I watched as he fought. He was a very skilled fighter! I shivered a bit, a chill running up my spine. There wasn't much that was new about this, I had seen it all before, but it still disgusted me, how would I find out what killed my grandfather this way?

**(Karim approaches the artifact. As he reaches out he hears Chandra's voice..."  
**

**Chandra: Karim... We will be together forever...**

**Karim: Chandra?  
**

**(Karim sees not the real Chandra but a ghostly apparition)**

**Karim: What... what happened to you?  
**

**Chandra: Things change, my dear Karim... But even though my body is ravaged, I await you...**

**Karim: Who did this to you?**

**Chandra: You were gone so long... I... gave myself to a nobleman with a jealous mistress. She had me dragged from my bed, and in cruel revenge, flensed with knives!!**

**(As Chandra speaks her face changes to show what she looked like at the time of her death.)**

**Chandra: As the last blades were drawn across my body, and my blood cooled upon the floor, she cursed that I would only be with another in death...**

**Karim: So much for thinking only of me! I should never have left...**

**Chandra: I have seen my folly, and have paid dearly for it. I see so much more, now. In death, I know the true value of the artifact I asked you to find, and it is not for us to possess. If we are to be together again, you must make a sacrifice. Only when that is complete will we be together.**

**Karim: Sacrifice? Why should I do ANYTHING for you? You LIED to me! BETRAYED me! And you really don't look so good anymore...**

**Chandra: You must forget the past. Despite who you are now, you will also become something more, just as I have. But the sacrifice must be made. We must remain here and guard the artifact. Dark things will come to claim it and you must be strong to keep it from them. Without your sacrifice the world will fall into eternal darkness!**

**Karim: (Pauses) The things I do for love...**

**(The spirit of Chandra approaches Karim and embraces him in a kiss. Blue lightning forms at their mouths. Karim screams and the picture stills.)**

**Flash**

I closed the tome and shook my head.

"Katy, are you hungry?" Yugi asked, coming in with a sandwich.

"No, not really why?" I asked.

"You've been back here for a while, and you haven't had anything to eat or drink. I'm getting worried..." he said and I smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying though," I said.

"I'll leave it here then?" Yugi asked, coming forward slightly.

"No, that's okay," I said, "I wouldn't want it to go to waste..."

"Don't let whatever your doing possess you, alright?" Yugi asked, kissing me slightly on the lips, "I don't want you to be obsessed to the point of no return. Let it go if it becomes too much, promise me this..."

"It won't love, I'll be alright..." I said and he smiled slightly.

"I'll hold you to a promise nonetheless... you've already changed so much over this in such a short amount of time," he said.

"Alright, if it makes you feel better, I promise..." I said.

"I'll check up on you again," Yugi said and with another quick kiss he left. I sighed, he was so loving and caring and I thanked him for being so much like that. I needed to find the next chapter though, and soon. I wasn't obsessing, I really wasn't!

**Flash**

**(Pious stands in the portal chamber, and casts a Magical Pool for an audience)**

**Pious: My liege, the future is yours. The Light in the Age of Darkness has been extinguished. The Pillar of Flesh has been constructed. The Master of Chaos, the "Keeper of the Ancients" is long dead. The planets will be in alignment soon. All is prepared for your arrival. I will begin the final incantation that will bring you into our world within days. The next millennium will truly usher a new age. Your Guardians now prepare the gate!**

_**End Chapter 4: The Gift of Forever**_

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: Haven't updated this in over a year I think. Oh well, tell me what you think!**_


End file.
